goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
All about Chiro!
Chiro is 13 part-way through the first season, he turned 14 in A Man Called Krinkle. According to his collector's card, he is a male weighing 125 lbs and is 5' 7". His full name is Chiro Takashi (崇チロ). His first name is derived from the Japanese word "ichiro", which means "hero". His surname means "honour" respectively. He's an Asian from Japan. His skin color is pale. He has short spiky black hair and sea blue eyes. He wears a red jumper, monkey badge, blue jeans and black shoes when he's in normal mode. He wears a white superhero outfit with blue buttons, large blue boots, orange scarf, orange gloves and an orange mask when he's in hyper mode. He is the current leader of the Hyperforce and a defender of Shuggazoom and the universe. He's also known as 'The Chosen One' of the Hyperforce. He has his jet pack which used to fly! *His birthday: November 20, 1997 *His battle station in the Super Robot: Torso Tank Driver 1 *His powers: Thunder Punch, Lightning Kick, Chiro Spearo, Monkey Mind Scream, Monkey Fu, Inner Primate, Monkey Blow, Martial Arts, Primate Aura *His abilities: Static, Lightning Rod, Inner Focus Origin Early life Chiro was born on November 20, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan. When he was two, his dad's job was transferred to New York and so the whole family moved there. When Chiro was in kinder-garden, he and his parents were walking in the streets of New York on a bright sunny day. His parents has bought him so many toys for him that day. Everyone were so happy when suddenly, the Citadel of Bone appeared in the Skys of the Earth, and attacked New York. Everyone were running here and there, some were killed by the lasers shot from Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone. When his family was about to escape, SK zapped Chiro's parents and they were killed and gone forever. Little Chiro was standing alone, in his kinder-garden uniform, with the toys his parents taken from him. A Tractor Beam shot from the Citadel of Bone and onto Chiro's toys and another set of his kinder-garden uniform, and it was pulled into the Citadel of Bone and it went away into space and disappeared. Chiro felt so bad and angry. He was too young to know who did this and to find out and fight back. He was standing alone, in shock and was feeling hopeless. Later, the kids who lost their parents were rescued and were taken to an orphanage in New York. The little boy, Chiro thought that he would be an orphan for the rest of his life. But a miracle happened. Two days later, a couple came to the orphanage and wanted to adopt a child from there. When they were looking, they saw Chiro. He looking like a little angel to them. They were happy and decided to adopt Chiro and took him home and made him as their son. They already had a little new born baby called Zack, who became Chiro's little stepbrother, but Chiro loved him like his own little brother. That little boy looked like Chiro's mini version, but had a different hairstyle. Chiro's stepparents were Jinray and Dominic. He missed his real parents a lot. He luckily got to know his relatives of his real parents and stepparents somehow, as the relatives of his real parents came to see him periodically even when he was with his stepparents, and the relatives of his stepparents came periodically as usual. Both of them visit Chiro and his family mostly during summer vacation. Later, he and his stepparents were facing some problems that Chiro couldn't remember, and so they left Earth too and settled into Shuggazoom City. In the TV series As explained in the opening, Chiro was exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom City when he found the Super Robot. He gained the power to posses the Power Primate, awakened the robot monkeys sleeping inside, and became the Hyperforce's leader. He's become a close friend to all the other members of the Monkey Team in his adventures with them. Other than that, many parts of Chiro's past still remain a complete mystery. His backstory has only been touched a few times. In the episode Skeleton King, Chiro and Gibson come across a room filled with various toys and clothing. Chiro comments grimly that the stuff is his "from a long time ago." In Night of Fear, Chiro transformed into a small child wearing an outfit previously featured in the room. Apparently, his greatest fear is being weak and powerless. From these points, it would seem that Chiro may have a hard past. According to some of the staff, Chiro's a latchkey kid. Since so little is known about Chiro. He becomes the subject of many fan-theories. Some state before Chiro found the Super Robot portray Chiro as an orphan with abusive parents, or his parents died and his relatives occupied Chiro's house and ill-treated him, or Skeleton King made his parents as his prisoners or sent them to some other planet or galaxy. Some believe Skeleton King killed his parents. Some even believe that Skeleton King's related to Chiro in some way, the most common form of this theory being that he's Chiro's father. In the episode, I, Chiro, Antauri dies and his soul goes into Chiro's body. Which in turn, Chiro turns into a monkey, until the next 2 episodes where Chiro turns back to normal. Category:SRMTHFG! show